nisioisinfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Chapter 2
|image1 = Chapter2.jpg |chapter = Two |volume = One |series = Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen |number_of_pages = 15 |cover_characters = Kyouko Okitegami Jun Aikawa Tomo Kunagisa |next_chapter=Chapter 3 |previous_chapter=Chapter 1 |ch_1 = Chapter 1 |ch_2 = Chapter 2 |ch_3 = Chapter 3 |ch_4 = Chapter 4 |ch_5 = Chapter 5 |ch_6 = Chapter 6 |ch_7 = Chapter 7 |ch_8 = Chapter 8 |ch_9 = Chapter 9 |ch_10 = Chapter 10 |ch_11 = Chapter 11 |ch_12 = Chapter 12 |ch_13 = Chapter 13 |ch_14 = Chapter 14 |ch_15 = Chapter 15 |ch_16 = Chapter 16 |ch_17 = Chapter 17 |ch_18 = Chapter 18 |ch_19 = Chapter 19 |ch_20 = Chapter 20 |ch_21 = Chapter 21 |ch_22 = Chapter 22 }} Second Period is the second chapter of the crossover manga series Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen. Summary Following his transfer to the Red Class, Koyomi began to suffer ostracism so harsh that even a loner like himself felt a little hurt. He pondered on his situation as he went to the cafeteria to order two yakisoba sandwiches, where he runs into Jun Aikawa and the Nonsense User (who ordered a bowl of kimchee with no rice). As Aikawa threatened the other students for looking at the three eating, Araragi thought the worst part of being in the Red Class is learning under "that thug of a teacher". Once returning to his classroom, he saw Kyouko Okitegami as she took her uniform off in order to check her notes. While he was glad about the sight, he was hurt by the fact that she actually totally forgot about him. His reaction caused Kyouko to write down Araragi as a "suspicious individual". Just then, Manabu Soutouin of the Pretty Boy Detective Club stormed into the Red Class, searching for the new student he knew as "the beautifully independent decor", whose name he wrongfully pronounced as "Koyomi Oh-So-Gaudy", making Kyouko note write him down as being called that. Manabu came to talk with Araragi, but after seeing him, he figures the student follows none of the Detective Club's guidelines, and ran away, apologizing for the inconvenience. After that ordeal, Tomo Kunagisa called out to Koyomi, amazed by the many nicknames he has, and told him some of hers, such as Dead Blue, The Blue Savant or Walking Wrath (all of which Koyomi thought didn't really fit with her appearance). Afterwards, Tomo offered to confort the depressed Araragi by giving him a hug. Araragi became extremely excited at the thought of touching Kunagisa, but then quickly remembered the fact that she was still present as a projection on a monitor. Then, commenting on how much Araragi was interacting with others despite supposedly being an "independent decor", Hitagi Senjougahara made her appearance, asking the boy why he hasn't even said hello despite her being in the seat in front of him. Araragi apologized, admitting that he saw her but didn't know if he should say anything. Then, he said he was glad she is well after the whole crab incident, and told her that he was happy to have a good friend in the class with him (although she became furious after hearing him call her just a friend). Later, the two were approached by Togame, who once again attempted to invite them to her alliance. The two refused, and she was extremely surprised, ordering Shichika Yasuri to force them to join, although Shichika didn't want to, saying that Araragi was too weak for him to enjoy fighting, and also asked her if he isn't enough for her, to which Togame blushed. Araragi was annoyed not only by the insult but also by the fact that they started flirting in front of him. Afterwards, during class, Araragi wondered how the students for the Red Class were chosen, as Senjougahara wasn't a very big troublemaker and had good grades, yet was still chosen. However, before he could finish his thought, he was intrerrupted by a piece of chalk which was thrown by Aikawa at him with super-speed, but barely managed to miss him and hit Noise, seated directly behind him. As Raichi Kino picked up and carried the now unconcious Noise from the floor, Aikawa threatend Araragi that if he didn't pay attention in class, she would defeat him using only her middle finger. As she approached him with an evil smile, Araragi realized that the students weren't at all picked because they were delinquents, but only as sacrifices for Aikawa. Then, the first-class problem teacher flicked her finger in Araragi's forehead, causing a huge explosion. From the principal's office, Takashi Saitou, Humanity's Worst and the Principal of 240 Academy watched the explosion, chatting with a mysterious shadowy individual about the former vampire Koyomi Araragi. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance *Note: Italic = Flashback Appearance #Koyomi Araragi #Jun Aikawa #The Nonsense User #Kyouko Okitegami #'Manabu Soutouin' #Tomo Kunagisa #'Hitagi Senjougahara' #Togame #Shichika Yasuri #'Takashi Saitou' Category:Seishun Kijinden! 240 Gakuen Category:Manga Chapter